Allison (partie 5)
by SPNfolles
Summary: Allison est morte depuis un an. Dean vient de revenir du purgatoire et reprend la route avec son frère. Leur chasse leur offrira une belle surprise


*saison 8, Dean est revenu du purgatoire depuis quelques temps*

Dean : *en cherchant un truc dans la boite à gants de l'Impala genre une énième fausse carte de crédit, tombe sur une photo d'Allison*

Sam : *arrive pour voir ce qu'il fait et voit Dean qui fait une sale tête* …. Dean ? Tu vas bien ?

Dean : Laisse moi tranquille

Sam : -'' Pourquoi c'est si dur pour toi de laisser quelqu'un entrer dans ta vie ?!

Dean : En parler ça changera rien

Sam : Ca empirera pas les choses au moins.

Dean : J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Sam : Tu sais quoi ? Très bien ! Reste tout seul à regarder la photo de ton ex-copine toute la journée. Rends toi triste ! Et viens pas te plaindre si ça te retombe dessus ! J'en ai marre d'essayer de t'aider

Dean : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je suis désolé pour elle ? Que je regrette de l'avoir laissée venir avec nous ? Qu'elle me manque ?

Sam : Je sais pas, si c'est ce dont tu veux parler alors oui !

Dean : Je viens de dire que j'avais pas envie d'en parler. T'as une affaire ?

Sam : Peut-être. A Savannah dans le Missouri. Trois hommes sont morts. Au premier abord… Je dirais un wendigo.

Dean : Alors on y va

*à Savannah dans le Missouri*

Dean : *au commissariat* Bonjour ! Agents Hansen et Cummings, FBI.

Flic : Les fédéraux ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Sam : Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions à propos des trois hommes qui sont morts dans les bois.

Flic : Ok… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Mais ils ont été attaqués par un animal sauvage.

Dean : Il s'agit de questions de routine. Qui étaient-ils ? Ils avaient de la famille ou des amis ? Ils avaient quelque chose en commun ?

Flic : Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Deux d'entre eux étaient des touristes and le dernier était simplement parti en randonnée.

Sam : Il n'y avait vraiment aucune connections entre eux. Ok. Dernière question, vous a-t-on reporté d'autres disparitions ?

Flic : … Oui deux personnes, un jeune couple qui était parti camper. Ils auraient du repasser en ville il y a plus de trois jours… Mais peut-être qu'ils ont juste prolongé leur séjour.

Sam : Avez-vous envoyé du secours pour eux ?

Flic : Hum… Non… Vous voulez que j'envoie des rangers ?

Dean : SURTOUT PAS ! Enfin… Ce sera pas nécessaire. Merci pour votre temps

*en sortant du commissariat*

Dean : T'avais raison, je suis quasi sûr que c'est un wendigo

Sam : On devrait aller voir dans la forêt. Voir si on peut trouver quelque chose. Si c'est vraiment un wendigo, peut être que le couple est encore en vie.

Dean : C'est parti

*ils préparent un sac avec un lance flamme maison et Dean voit qu'au fond du sac il y a le paquet de cartes d'Allison*

Dean : *décide de garder le paquet pour toujours avoir quelque chose d'elle*

*dans la forêt*

Dean : Alors… On comment où ? Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais c'est un peu grand ici

Sam : On devrait aller là où ils ont trouvé les corps…

Dean : Ok

*à l'endroit où les corps ont été trouvés, on voit que il y a eu un truc genre bagarre et il y a du sang et des petits morceaux de chair*

Sam : *voit que Dean est un peu tendu parce qu'il se souvient du purgatoire* Dean ca va ?

Dean : Oui *genre lâche moi avec ça*

Sam : Dean ! Je m'inquiète juste pour toi !

Dean : Pas la peine. Ce qu'on a vraiment besoin c'est de les trouver, en vie.

Sam : … *abandonne le sujet* Regarde ! *désigne des marques de griffes contre les arbres*

Dean : Maintenant on en est sur c'est bien un wendigo…

Sam : Ouais… *commence à suivre la piste*

*suivent la piste mais la nuit tombe alors ils s'arrêtent pour camper*

Dean : Je prend le premier tour de garde, repose toi

*pendant que Sam dort, Dean prend le paquet de cartes pour passer le temps*

*il commence à faire froid mais Dean fait pas gaffe il fait nuit et ils sont au milieu de la forêt alors c'est normal*

Allison : *est en face de lui mais il la voit pas* Dean ! Regarde moi !

Dean : *regarde une photo d'elle* Si seulement je t'avais sauvée…

Allison : Je suis en face de toi Dean ! *comme il la voit pas elle s'assoit juste en face de lui* Merde…

Sam :*se réveille à cause du froid et entend Dean* Tu vas encore dire que tu vas bien ? –''

Dean : Sam sérieusement laisse moi tranquille !

Allison : Sam ! Je t'en prie dis moi que tu peux me voir ! … *il la voit pas non plus* Génial… -''

Sam : Tu devrais aller dormir je prends le tour de garde

Dean : *comme il veut avoir la paix il va se coucher*

Allison : SAM ! Regarde moi ! Ca fait un an que je suis coincée ici ! C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un… Dit moi que tu peux me voir..

Sam : *la voit toujours pas*

*les heures passent et Sam finit par réveiller Dean… qui a pas beaucoup dormi*

Sam : Hey Dean. On devrait y aller

Dean : Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

Sam : Rien. Mais le soleil se lève. On doit continuer de chercher

*repartent et suivent la piste quand tout à coup quelqu'un hurle*

Dean : Je crois que le wendigo nous a trouvé…

Sam : Ouais je crois aussi…

*continuent en suivant les marques des arbres et les cris avec leur lance flamme à la main*

*ils arrivent devant une grotte*

Dean : On y est… J'espère qu'ils sont encore en vie… *rentre et Sam et Allison le suivent*

*ils suivent les couloirs et ils entendent quelqu'un pleurer*

Fille : A l'aide… je vous en prie…

Sam : Eh ! On est là ! Ca va aller ! On va vous aider

Grrrrr

Dean : Je m'en charge, fais les sortir…

Sam : *détache la fille* Vous pouvez marcher ?

Fille : Je crois…

Sam : *va s'occuper de son copain qui est inconscient et dit à la fille* Restez près de moi et prenez ça *lui donne le lance flamme parce qu'il a plus trop le choix* Utilisez le si vous entendez quelque chose

Dean : Sauf si c'est moi

Fille : o-ok…

*les trois s'éloignent et Dean reste*

Dean : EH ! VIENS ME CHERCHER !

Grrrrr

Allison : Dean ! Dégage ! Tu veux encore te faire tuer ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS !

Dean : VIE NS LA SALE MONSTRE !

Grrrrr *se trouve derrière Dean et l'envoie balader et Dean perd son lance flamme au passage parce que s'il est pas dans la merde c'est pas drôle*

Allison : DEAN !

*le wendigo pense à faire de Dean son prochain repas*

Allison : *se jette sur le lance flamme et essaye de l'allumer* Allez ! Allume-toi ! *s'énerve u peu en mode fantôme et réussit à l'allumer en direction du wendigo*

AAAAAAARG

Dean : Putain !

Allison : Dean tu vas bien ?

Dean : *la voit toujours pas*

Allison : Allez Dean ! Je suis là ! –''

Sam : Dean !

Dean : Sam ! Ils vont bien ?

Sam : Ouais ca va aller. Tout va bien là ? T'as dégommé le wendigo, je propose qu'on se tire

Dean : Ouais bien sûr… *regarde le lance flamme genre il y a un fantôme xD*

Sam : Quoi ?

Dean : … Rien. On doit ramener les campeurs en ville

Sam : Ouais… On y va le plus tôt ils rentrent chez eux, le plus tôt ils pourront tout oublier

*sortent de la grotte pour rejoindre les deux autres*

Sam : Ca va ?

Fille : *traumatisée* … Oui… Je crois…

Dean : Et votre copain ? Ca va mieux ?

Mec : C'était… C'était réel… Un monstre nous a attaqués…

Dean : Je vais prendre ça pour un non

Sam : On va vous ramener en ville. Le wendigo est mort vous n'avez plus rien à craindre

Fille : Merci beaucoup… Pour tout…

Dean : C'est rien… C'est notre boulot

Fille : Boulot ? Qui voudrait faire ça tous les jours ?

Dean : C'est une bonne question…

*ils retournent en ville et pour éviter de reprendre la route de suite ils vont à un motel*

Sam : Eh mec, t'es sûr que ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre depuis tout à l'heure

Dean : De quoi tu parles ? Je vais bien

Sam : Tu dis ça à chaque fois ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ? Je te connais Dean !

Dean : Tu veux la vérité ? Depuis que je suis revenu… Enfin… C'est le purgatoire quoi tu sais…

Sam : Je suis désolé

Dean : C'est bon. Juste arrête de tout le temps parler de ça… Plus jamais

Sam : Je veux juste que tu te sentes mieux

Dean : Je peux pas aller mieux… *pause* On devrait se reposer un peu…

Ali : Dean… Je suis tellement désolée… J'aimerais être là pour toi…

*aucun des deux la voit*

Ali : PUTAIN ! REGARDEZ MOI ! *tape quelque chose et le quelque chose vole à travers la pièce*

Sam : Putain !

Dean : Je suis pas fou… C'est arrivé plus tôt… Avec le lance flamme..

Sam : C'est pour ça que t'as l'air bizarre ! Il s'est passé quoi ?

Dean : Je me suis fait assommer… Et le lance flamme s'est mis en marche tout seul et il a attaqué le wendigo

Sam : … Tout seul ? Tu crois que c'est un fantôme ?

Ali : BINGO ! Allez les gars je suis là, juste devant vous !

Dean : Peut-être… Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Ali : WOOOOOOW ! JE SUIS JUSTE LA CRETINS !

Sam : Je… J'ai peut-être une idée…

Dean : Explique

Sam : Qu'est-ce que tu faisais cette nuit ? Il faisait super froid sans raison

Dean : … Non… Tu m'as dit que t'avais brûlé son corps !

Sam : Ce serait pas la première fois ! Rappelle-toi avec Bobby et la flasque

Ali : Il a raison ! Je suis là !

Dean : Ali… C'est toi ? Fais quelque chose si c'est vraiment toi

Ali : J'ai jamais arrêté de faire des trucs ! Vous êtes aveugle les gars ! *essaye de lui attraper la main*

*Dean sent que quelque chose a changé un peu comme dans le 2x01 quand Sam entend le fantôme de Dean inconsciemment*

Dean : … Dis que je suis fou mais… Je crois que c'est elle…

Sam : *sort l'EMF qui s'allume immédiatement* Si c'est pas elle c'est sûre que c'est quand même un fantôme

Dean : Comment on peut être sûr ?

Ali : Mais C'EST MOI !

*la température chute brusquement*

Dean : Sort le journal de John* Peut-être qu'il y a un sort ou quelque chose pour faire apparaître un fantôme

Sam : Si c'est le cas on le trouvera

*cherchent*

Sam : Alors ?

Dean : J'ai trouvé quelque chose *montre un sort comme dans le quand Bobby invoque le fantôme du fils de Crowley*

*ils font le sort et Ali apparaît*

Dean : Ali…

Ali : Dean ! *partagée entre le « c'est pas trop tôt » et sauter dans ses bras*

Dean : C'est vraiment toi… Enfin… T'es… là…

Ali : Oui ! Je suis tellement contente que vous arriviez à me voir ^^

Sam : Ne le prend pas mal mais…. Depuis quand t'es là ?

Ali : Plus d'un an… Je suis jamais partie en fait… Je me suis retrouvée dans l'Impala et tu étais au volant et il y avait ni Dean ni Castiel… J'ai cru que Dean était mort ! J'ai essayé d'attirer l'attention mais tu m'entendais pas et tu me voyais pas. T'es allé jusqu'à la cabane de Rufus et t'y as déposé les sacs… T'es reparti et je me suis retrouvée coincée à l'intérieur.

Sam : Je suis désolé… Je savais pas que tu étais encore là vu que ton corps a brûlé je pensais que t'étais au Paradis…

Ali : C'est rien… Comment t'aurais pu savoir ? ^^ Et au fait… Vous avez tout les deux des sales têtes ^^ vous avez besoin de faire une pause, de dormir un peu

Dean : Ouais… euh…

Sam : T'inquiète je m'en vais ^^ Bonne nuit *sort pour aller demander une autre chambre*

Dean : *le suit juste 30 secondes* Sam ! Attend !

Sam : Quoi ?

Dean : Juste… Je te connais. Je sais ce que tu voulais dire quand t'as dit que t'étais désolé à propos d'Ali. Tu t'es pas simplement excusé de l'avoir laissée, pas vrai ?

Sam : Je… Je me sens hyper mal. J'étais perdu d'accord ? Mais je l'ai laissée tomber, j'ai laissé tomber Kevin et je t'ai laissé tomber… Je m'en veux vraiment… Je suis désolé Dean…

Dean : Stop ! Je veux pas entendre ça. J'étais au purgatoire, même si tu m'avais cherché t'aurais jamais pu me trouver. Alors t'inquiètes pas *repart*

Sam : Dean !

Dean : ?

Sam : … Non c'est pas rien. Profite de ta nuit

*le matin*

Ali : *en faisant un câlin à Dean* … Il se passe quoi maintenant ?

Dean : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Ali : Je veux dire que je suis un fantôme

Dean : Et ça a pas d'importance ^^ tu n'iras nulle part. Parce que je t'aime et je te perdrais pas une nouvelle fois

Ali : Un chasseur amoureux d'un fantôme ^^…

Dean : Tais-toi ^^ *plus sérieux* T'es sérieuse ? Tu veux partir ?

Ali : Non ! Bien sûr que non je veux pas partir ! Juste… Et si je deviens comme les monstres que tu chasses ?

Dean : Ca t'arrivera pas je te le promets. Je veux dire… Oui Bobby est devenu un esprit vengeur parce qu'il a été tué et le monstre qui l'a tué était encore en vie. Mais il y a aucune raison que ça t'arrive à toi aussi

*finissent par rejoindre Sam*

Sam : Vous avez bien dormi ? ^^

Dean : Ouais ^^

Sam : Bon… Et maintenant ?

Dean : Non… Pas toi aussi Sammy…

Sam : *voyant que Dean est pas vraiment prêt à en parler change de sujet* Je parlais pas d'Allison ^^

Dean : Oh… Désolé… Tu parlais de quoi ?

Sam : On part sur une autre chasse ?

Dean : T'as une affaire ?

Sam : Non mais en ce moment tu enchaines chasse sur chasse sans t'arrêter… Mais vu que Allison est de retour… Je comprendrais si tu voulais faire une pause…

Dean : *en mode fin du 4x06* Oh non je suis prêt ! Je tuerais n'importe quoi ! ^^

Sam : Ok alors je vais chercher

Dean : Pas de souci

*Sam cherche et trouve une affaire à Kalispell dans le Montana*

Sam : Hey ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose. On devrait aller voir

Dean : Super. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sam : Je pense que c'est un fantôme. Une petite affaire ça devrait pas être trop difficile

Dean : Un fantôme ? *genre « tu le fais exprès ? »*

Sam : Oui un fantôme ! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?!

Dean : Pour rien *mais il le regarde comme s'il allait lui arracher la tête avec les dents*

*à Kalispell, Montana ils prennent un motel et commencent les recherches*

Dean : Bon on sait quoi jusque là ?

Sam : Une famille a été retrouvée morte dans leur maison et apparemment c'est pas le premier cas dans la maison : un type qui s'occupait de la rénovation aussi il y a quelques mois.

Ali : On sait quelque chose à propos de la maison ?

Sam : Pas encore…

Dean : Alors on y va. Ali, je pense que tu devrais rester ici *pose le paquet de cartes*

Ali : Non ! Dean ! Je peux aider !

Dean : On n'en sait rien. Et si quelqu'un te voit faire quelque chose que seuls les fantômes peuvent ?

Sam : Et tu fausses l'EMF… Désolé mais si tu viens on pourra pas savoir si on cherche un fantôme ou toi

Ali : … Je crois que vous me laissez pas trop le choix… A plus tard

*à la maison*

Sam : Alors… Pourquoi tu voulais pas que Allison vienne ?

Dean : Pour qu'on puisse parler tous les deux vu qu'apparemment tu veux parler. Alors vas-y

Sam : … Ok… Alors… Je vais être honnête. Je suis vraiment content de revoir Allison. Mais elle est un fantôme Dean ! Je vais pas être… jaloux ou en colère parce que tu décides de rester avec elle alors que j'ai dû tuer Madison… Juste arrête de prétendre que tout va bien

Dean : Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'à la seconde où je la revois j'allais la tuer ? HORS DE QUESTION ! Je la perdrais pas une nouvelle fois !

Sam : Ecoute, je veux pas plus que toi… la tuer ! Mais rappelle toi ce que Tessa a dit, un fantôme devient toujours violent, même s'il n'a pas de mauvaises intentions. Et rappelle toi comme ça a été rapide avec Bobby ! Et ça fait plus d'un an qu'elle est là ! Je dis pas que tu doives la brûler mais je préfèrerais qu'elle revienne en tant qu'humaine…

Dean : Ce que tu dis c'est que… Soit elle meure pour de bon ou… Tu sais comment la ramener à la vie ?

Sam : Non je sais pas. Mais peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver quelque chose… Tu peux pas la laisser être un fantôme. Elle est un danger potentiel. Tu pense vraiment qu'elle aimera perdre le contrôle ? Je veux pas tuer Allison, Dean, mais il faut voir la vérité en face !

Dean : Ecoute… On devrait faire ce qu'on peut pour cette affaire… Je veux pas parler de l'éventualité qu'elle devienne une de ces créatures qu'on veut chasser

Sam : *soupire du genre « de toute façon faudra bien en parler à un moment ou à un autre »* Ok ça va

*ils entrent dans la maison sans toquer vu que tous les habitants sont morts ^^ et Dean sort l'EMF qui sonne immédiatement*

Sam : J'avais raison c'est bien un fantôme

Dean : Il faut qu'on sache la liste de tous les propriétaires de cette maison avant que les meurtres commencent

Sam : Ouais, on retourne au motel…

Dean : C'est parti

*au motel*

Ali : Enfin ! J'ai cru que vous reviendriez jamais !

Dean : Désolé de t'avoir laissée ici…

Ali : C'est pas grave, juste… Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant cette année… Et je m'ennuie ! J'aimerais ne jamais avoir à être loin de toi une nouvelle fois

Dean : Je sais je suis désolé

Sam : Bon… C'était bien un fantôme

Ali : Et ? Vous allez le tuer et on pourra retourner à nos vies comme d'habitude ^^ C'est pas grand-chose. C'est pas comme si on devait affronter… Je sais pas… Les léviathans

Dean : … Ouais… Il faut qu'on trouve à qui on a affaire

Ali : Peut-être que je pourrais aller voir… Je suis un fantôme aussi alors je devrais pouvoir voir le fantôme et découvrir qui c'est… C'est pas comme s'il pouvait encore me tuer ^^

Sam : Je… Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée Ali…

Ali : Pourquoi ça ? TU PENSES QUE JE SUIS FAIBLE ? QUE JE PEUX PAS M'OCCUPER D'UN STUPIDE PETIT FANTÔME ?

Dean : Ali ! Ali calmes-toi !

Ali : Je suis désolée… Je voulais pas… Sam, je suis vraiment désolée

Sam : C'est pas grave Ali t'inquiètes pas *mais regarde Dean en mode « je te l'avais bien dit »*

Dean : …

Sam : Je vais dans l'autre chambre pour faire les recherches, je vous laisse tous les deux *regarde Dean « profites-en pour parler avec elle »*

Ali : Je suis vraiment désolée… Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit…

Dean : C'est bon. Ca va aller. T'es un fantôme. Tu agis comme tel. T'inquiètes pas…

Ali : Je veux pas agir comme un fantôme ! Je veux pas devenir un monstre !

Dean : T'es pas un monstre ! Ali, je veux que tu restes calme, tout va revenir à la normale

Ali : Normale ? Tu viens de voir comment j'ai réagi alors que Sam n'avait rien dit. J'étais tellement en colère sans aucune raison !

Dean : Tu restera pas comme ça… Je te le promets…

Ali : ARRÊTE DE DIRE CA !

*la température chute*

Dean : Ali tu devrais te calmer…

Ali : J-je… Je suis désolée…

Dean : C'est pas grave. Essaie juste de garder le contrôle

Ali : Et comment je suis censée faire ça ?!

Dean : Respire et ne panique pas

Ali : Ok…

*plus tard Sam vient annoncer ce qu'il a trouvé*

Sam : J'ai trouvé quelque chose

Dean : Quoi ?

Sam : Les premiers morts de la maison : Mr et Mme Baldwin. C'était il y a 10 ans. L'homme était parti pour la guerre du Golfe et est mort là-bas. Sa femme est morte avant lui en tombant des escaliers… Et depuis la maison n'a eu aucun propriétaire… Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois et le fantôme a commencé à tuer.

Dean : La femme ?

Sam : Oui je pense qu'elle a dû rester là. Mais elle a été incinérée.

Ali : Pourquoi elle resterait ?

Sam : Je sais pas. Et je sais pas à quel objet elle est rattachée, sûrement quelque chose dans la maison si c'est pas la maison elle-même.

Dean : J'espère que c'est pas la maison, ce serait pas vraiment discret de brûler la maison entière.

Sam : Ouais…

Ali : Et pour trouver ce qui la retient ici, j'imagine qu'il faut aller là-bas ?

Dean : Oui mais…. Hum…

Ali : Non s'il te plait ! Ne me laisse pas ici !

Dean : J'ai juste une question… Tu pense pouvoir te contrôler si tu viens ?

Ali : … Oui ! *mensonge xD*

*dans la maison*

Dean : Je pense qu'on devrait se séparer. Ali et moi à l'étage, Sam au rez-de-chaussée.

Sam : Ok, soyez prudents

Dean : Si tu trouves quelque chose tu nous appelle

*se séparent donc, et Allison remarque que Dean et un peu différent à cause du purgatoire*

Ali : Je peux te poser une question ?

Dean : Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ali : En fait j'ai plusieurs questions… Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après que je sois morte ? Pourquoi Sam était seul, et pourquoi il pleurait ? Et où est Castiel ? Et pourquoi t'as l'air différent… Peut-être que je suis simplement parano mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose que tu m'as pas dit…

Dean : C'est un peu compliqué… En fait il s'est passé quelque chose quand on a tué Dick… Et ça fait pas vraiment parti du top 10 de mes moments préférés. Cass et moi… On l'a attaqué avec l'arme. Mais on ne savait pas quels étaient les effets secondaires. Les personnes autour le suivent dans sa chute. Il est mort mais on a été envoyé à l'endroit d'où il vient… Le purgatoire… J'ai été coincé là pendant un an… Cass ne s'en est pas sorti… *pause* Sam était un peu plus loin alors il a pas été touché… Il est resté là, tout seul (ou presque) quand j'étais plus là

Ali : … Tu étais au purgatoire… PENDANT TOUTE UNE ANNEE ! ET SAM IL ETAIT OU PENDANT CE TEMPS ?... Attends… C'est pour ça qu'il a laissé toutes vos affaires… IL T'A LAISSE TOMBER ?!

Dean : Allison ! Reste calme… Respire…

Ali : COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE RESTE CALME ALORS QUE TON PROPRE FRERE TE LAISSE TOUT SEUL QUAND TU ES BLOQUE DANS LE PUTAIN DE PURGATOIRE ?!

Dean : JE SAIS MAIS ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! ETRE EN COLERE NE VA RIEN CHANGER ET TU VAS JUSTE CREER DE NOUVEAUX PROBLEMES ! CALME TOI !

Ali : Je suis désolée…

Sam : *arrive* Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier !

*la température chute brusquement*

Dean : Allison !

Sam : Ali ? C'est elle qui fait ça ?

Ali : TOI ! *envoie balader Sam* TU AS LAISSE DEAN TOMBER !

Dean : ALLISON ! ARRETE TOI !

Ali : *commence à apparaitre/disparaitre en mode fantôme en colère*

Dean : ALI ! Je t'en prie ! Ne me force pas à t'arrêter !

*la pression sur Sam est de plus en plus forte*

Dean : …

Sam : *commence à mal respirer*

Dean : Je suis désolé *tire sur Ali avec du sel*

Ali : AAA *disparait et Sam retombe au sol*

Dean : Ca va ?

Sam : Oui… Je vais bien… Je suis désolé Dean, j'espérais qu'elle ne se devienne pas comme ça… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle change aussi vite ?

Dean : … Elle a apprit pour le purgatoire…

Sam : Oh… J'imagine que c'est normal qu'elle soit en colère après moi…

Dean : …

Ali : *réapparait*

*par réflexe et au cas où, Sam et Dean pointent leur armes sur elle*

Ali : Non ! Non ! C'est moi ! Enfin la « gentille » moi… Je suis désolée… Vraiment désolée Sam. J'ai perdu le contrôle…

Sam : Pour l'instant… Tu devrais rester à l'écart. Dean ramène la à la voiture

Ali : Je suis désolée Sam…

*la température chute encore*

Dean : Ali… Je t'en prie… Reste calme je vais t'éloigner de Sam

Ali : Je fais rien ! C'est pas moi !

Sam : Merde…

*Sam et Dean sont sur leur gardes pour réagir dès que l'autre fantôme apparait*

*une femme apparait et projette les chasseurs*

Ali : *attaque l'autre fantôme… sans beaucoup d'efficacité mais au moins elle détourne l'attention ^^*

Fantôme : SORTEZ DE MA MAISON !

Dean : ALLISON ! BOUGE !

Ali : *se décale et Dean tire sur le fantôme qui disparait*

Dean : On doit trouver ce qui la retient ici… vite… Et le brûler

Sam T'as une idée ?

Dean : Ca pourrait être n'importe quoi. Qui étaient les derniers propriétaires ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver quelque chose dans la maison qui leur appartient pas

Sam : Les derniers étaient la famille qui est morte la semaine dernière

Ali : Peut-être qu'il y aura quelque chose dans le grenier. Si les propriétaires ont retrouvé des affaires c'est surement là qu'ils les ont mises

Dean : Ok *pose le paquet de cartes* Reste là

Ali : *dit rien même si elle a pas envie de le laisser parce qu'elle sent qu'elle a pas trop intérêt à aggraver les choses* Ok…

*dans le grenier*

Dean : Est-ce qu'on a au moins une idée de ce qu'on cherche ?

Sam : Un carton peut-être

Dean : Super… Ca va être facile *il y a genre 10 cartons dans le grenier*

*la température baisse (encore xD)*

Fantôme : J'ai dit… SORTEZ DE MA MAISON ! MON MARI VA BIENTÔT RENTRER ET IL SERA EN COLERE S'IL VOUS VOIT ICI !

Sam : Je suis désolé de vous dire ça… Votre mari est mort pendant la guerre…

Fantôme : Non ! Je l'attends ! Il reviendra !

Dean : Il reviendra pas ! Vous êtes morte avant que quelqu'un puisse vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ! Il reviendra jamais ! Vous devez continuer d'avancer !

Fantôme : Taisez-vous ! *l'envoie valser contre le mur*

Sam : S'il vous plait… Ecoutez-moi. Il est décédé. Allez le retrouver

Fantôme : NON ! J'attendrai ici qu'il revienne ! *envoie Sam contre le mur*$

Dean : Ecoutez, il est dans un endroit meilleur ! Sa place est là bas. Et la votre aussi. Il a choisi de partir quand son heure est venue pour vous attendre de l'autre côté. Il attend que vous le rejoignez… Je comprends ce que fait que vous vouliez rester ici mais ce n'est pas la bonne solution…

Fantôme : *relâche Sam et Dean* Il… Il m'attend ?

Dean : Bien sûr que oui. Vous êtes restée là pour attendre son retour, mais quand IL est mort, il est allé au paradis pour attendre que votre heure soit venue

Sam : *en profite pour récupérer une photo de la fille avec son mari dans un carton qu'il a repéré en priant pour que ce soit le bon truc et y met le feu*

Fantôme : AAAAAA *a plus fantôme*

Dean : Une bonne chose de faite

Sam : A ce propos… Tout ce que tu lui disais… Tu parlais que d'elle ?

Dean : *l'ignore et redescend*

Ali : Alors ? C'est fini ?

Dean : Ouais, Sam a brûlé la photo qui la retenait ici

Ali : Dean, tu vas bien ? T'as l'air… contrarié…

Dean : Non je vais bien, c'est bon. On devrait partir

*au motel, Ali est en mode invisible*

Sam : Tu vas finir par répondre à ma question ou me foutre un autre blanc ?

Dean : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je sais qu'Ali… Ali a pété un câble… Elle a perdu le contrôle… Je sais que je devrais simplement la laisser partir…

Sam : Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu sais que si c'est trop dur pour toi… je peux le faire…

Dean : Je sais pas…

*la température chute brusquement*

Dean : Ali… T'es là ?

Ali : *apparait* Salut…

Dean : Tu… T'as entendu ce qu'on disait, pas vrai ?

Ali : J'ai entendu… Et je te laisserai pas faire… *commence à s'énerver* JE SUIS RESTEE POUR TOI DEAN ! ET MAINTENANT TU VEUX ME REPOUSSER ? COMMENT OSES-TU ME FAIRE CA ?

Sam : Allison… S'il te plait, ne rend pas les choses encore plus difficiles…

Ali : TU N'AS AUCUN DROIT DE ME DIRE QUOI FAIRE *l'envoie contre le mur* TU AS LAISSE TON PROPORE FRERE POUR MORT ALORS QU'IL ETAIT AU PURGTOIRE ET QUE MOI J'ETAIS LA A L'ATTENDRE ! COMMENT T'AS PU FAIRE CA ALORS QUE TU SAIS QU'IL REMUERAIT CIEL ET TERRE POUR TE RECUPERER !

Sam : Je… Je croyais qu'il était mort, je croyais que Castiel était mort et je croyais que tu étais morte ! On peut pas toujours ramener les morts à la vie !

Ali : Mais j'étais pas morte, Dean non plus ! On était juste coincé dans des endroits où on voulait pas être ! Et qu'est-ce que TU faisais ? TU ES ALLE MENER TA PETITE VIE ET TU NOUS A ABANDONNE ! TU NE MERITE MEME PAS D'ETRE EN VIE *augmente la pression sur Sam*

Dean : ALLISON ! ARRETE TU VAS LE TUER !

Ali : Je sais

Dean : Allison ! Je t'en prie arrête

Ali : TAIS TOI !

Dean : *remarque le paquet de carte*

Ali : *trop occupée à tuer Sam pour voir Dean*

Dean : *attrape le paquet* Allison arrête

Ali : Dean… Je veux pas te faire de mal… S'il te plait repose ça… Ou tu ne me laissera pas d'autre choix…

Dean : Tu n'es plus toi-même… Laisse Sam je veux pas te tuer…

Ali : Ce que je fais c'est pour toi ! C'EST PARCE QUE JE T'AIME DEAN !

Dean : Je sais… Et je t'aime aussi, je t'aime vraiment… Mais regarde toi ! Tu veux tuer Sam… Tu perds le contrôle… Tu deviens un esprit vengeur…

Ali : S'il te plait non…

Dean : Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarquée là dedans…. *brule le paquet de cartes* Je suis tellement désolé…

Ali : AAAAA *au revoir Ali*

Sam : *retombe au sol* *voyant que Dean reste en mode choqué* Dean… Tu vas bien ?

Dean : NON JE VAIS PAS BIEN ! *se casse*

Sam : *le suit* Dean ! Il faut que tu comprenne… C'était la meilleure chose à faire…

Dean : JE SAIS !... Mais ça rend pas les choses plus faciles…

(pas du tout happy) end


End file.
